Boys will always be boys
by Chloey1980
Summary: This story will be a crossover between Navy CIS, CSI NY and Law and Order New York. Gibbs and Tony come to New York where they stay at Mac’s home. Danny and Tony, who should stay at home, conclude to to disobey. Warning –Contains spanking in later cha
1. Chapter 1

Warning –Contains spanking in later chapter

This story will be a crossover between Navy CIS, CSI NY and Law and Order New York. Gibbs and Tony come to New York where they stay at Mac's home. Danny and Tony, who should stay at home, conclude to to disobey.

Warning –Contains spanking in later chapter. Don't like don't read.

I don't own NCIS. All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario.

I don't own CSI NY. All characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.

I don't own Law and order NY. All characters belong to Dick Wolf.

The only character who belongs to me is Elliot Stablers son Ryan Stabler.

WASHINGTON DC NCIS HEADQUATER

"Please boss. C'mon. You can't leave me alone. Abby and Ziva are still in their holidays on Hawaii. Mc Gee is still in his holidays visiting his parents and I'm the only member of your team being here on work. And I must bring up that it is your fault that I'm still here. It wasn't my idea to ……. Ow."

Tony was rubbing the back of his head.

"Dinozzo. Last month I warned you and told you what would happen if you would not watch your mouth. If I were you I would stop being disrespectful otherwise I will treat you like a little spoiled brat again." Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry boss. Won't happen again."

"And now to your argument. It is definitely not my fault that you have to stay here, while the other members of our team are on their holidays. Staying here is part of your punishment for using the NCIS-computer to find the number of the bar-maid from your favourite bar. And living with me and being grounded when we are not at work is your punishment for drink an drive. If the police had stopped you, you had lost your job. You can be happy that I caught you in your car."

"But Gibbs you have already spanked me for the drink and drive stunt. And I was grounded for the last week. Why do you not want me to come with you to the convention? You know I love New York."

"Because you are grounded you for two weeks. You could have killed yourself, when you were driving the car while you were drunken."

"Yes I know that. And I'm very sorry for that. My backside still remembers me when I'm sitting. But how can you ground me, especially in the guestroom of your house when you are on a convention in New York?" Tony asked.

"I…………" Gibbs recognised he had made a mistake in his considerations. "That's a good point Tony. You won. I will take you with me. But….." Gibbs couldn't complete his sentence.

"You will take me with you? We will really go to New York? That will be so great. I love New York. I love the city, I love the cabs, I love the people……."

"Stop it right now. You are sounding like a parrot on ecstasy. I wanted to say that there will be rules for our time in New York. You can come with me. We will stay by a friend, who works for the CSI in New York. His name is Mac Taylor. I hope he has enough space for the two of us. When we are in New York you will not be grounded." Gibbs continued.

"I will not be grounded? Bossman I love you." Tony nearly felled round Gibbs neck.

"You will not be grounded. That would be inhuman. During the day while I and Mac will be on the convention you can do what ever you want. You are not allowed to go in bars. In the evening you will be at home at ten. You are definitely not allowed to go in nightclubs and you are not allowed to drink when you are alone. You can have a beer or two when we are together but not more. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes you did. But being home at ten? C'mon bossman………ow"

"You will be home at ten. Otherwise I will come and get you no matter where you would be. And believe me I will find you. And if you ever call me bossman again you would not be thinking about sitting down till Christmas." With this words Gibbs turned around.

Tony was standing in the middle of the bullpen a big smile on his face "We will fly to New York." He thought.

Gibbs was in front of the elevator when he recognised Tony was still standing in the middle of the bullpen. A smile turned up on Gibbs face, when he watched the man who he loved like a son, no matter what kind of mischief the boy was doing.

FRIDAY NEW YORK AIRPORT

Mac Taylor was waiting in the concourse. Danny was standing next to him.

Danny was arguing "But Mac why I'm not allowed to go out in the weekend. I'm an adult."

"Danny I tell you for the last time. You will not go out this weekend. Last weekend when you were out you gone threw tangelwood territory. Only because Flack caught you, you be able to stand here today."

"Yeah I know. But only because Flack told you I'm not being able to **sit** next to you." Danny moaned rubbing his backside.

"If I were you I would watch my mouth. Flack saved your health when he brought you home. And you were warned. I told you that I would roast your butt if you ever would be caught alone in tangelwood territory. You made the stunt you payed the piper. And now stop arguing. You can stay at home tomorrow night or you can accompany Reed and stay with him at Ryans home."

Mac couldn't continue because Tony and Gibbs entered the concourse.

Gibbs and Mac acclaimed together very jovially. Then Tony and Danny were envisaged.

"I hope it will be okay if we both will stay at your home this week." Gibbs asked.

"Sure it will." Mac answered "Tony can sleep on the couch in Dannys room. But I think you will have to sleep on the couch. Because the second guest room has changed into Reeds room."

"Reed?" Gibbs asked.

"Reed is Claires son. I knew she has had a baby before she met me but Reed was adopted. Last year his adoptive parents died in a car crash. Reed needed someone who would be able to care for him. He searched for Claire. When I first saw him his eyes remembered me of Claire. We always wanted to have a baby. Today Reed lives with me. He and Danny are like sons to me. Sometimes they give me a hard time testing the line and shocking me nearly to dead with their stunt. But they are my sons and the nearest to a family I have."

"It's the same between Tony and me." Gibbs narrated "In the last two month he had changed from a team member and good friend into a son. At the moment he is living in my guestroom because I grounded him. But he has spent more nights in my house than in his apartment the weeks before. And I think he can't have much stiff left in his apartment because his things are everywhere in the house. Yesterday I found a sneaker in my boat and a dirty shirt under the pillow on the couch. Hopefully Tony will denounce his appartment and relocate to my house. Sometimes he is also giving me a hard time but my father told me once _boys will always be boys_."

"I always knew your father was a wise man. How is he doing?" Flac asked.

"Oh he's doing fine. Thank you. But where are Danny and Tony?" Gibbs asked turning around and looking for the boys.

Five minutes later Mac and Gibbs found them in front of a big joke article store.

"No" Gibbs told Tony holding him back on the back of his shirt "Don't you dare. You are not buying any of the stuff. Remember what I told you about practical jokes and their consequences."

Mac gave Danny a deprecating stare and they all started to walk to Macs car.

The journey home was quiet. Both boys were sitting in the back of the car.

"Where did you become acquainted together?" Danny asked.

"I know Mac since he joined the Marines." Gibbs answered.

And Mac added "Yeah since this time I knew the always grumbling head-slapping Gunny. ….Ow! What was that for?"

"Just to remind you of the good old times." Gibbs answered while the boys were laughing and Mac was rubbing the back of his head.

IN THE EVENING MACS KITCHEN

Reed, Danny and Tony were eating big portions of ice-cream while Mac and Gibbs were drinking coffee.

"Can we go to my room and have a game with my Play station?" Reed asked.

"Shure you can. It's weekend. But you should make the bed for Tony before you start playing." Mac answered.

Gibbs and Mac stayed in the kitchen reminding of good old time (without head slapping), talking about their jobs and most of all talking about their boys.

IN REEDS ROOM

The boys were sitting on the floor in front of the TV. The play station was on standby mode.

"We need your help Reed." Danny informed his younger brother. "There will be a party tomorrow but Tony and I will not be allowed to be there. But if you and Ryan would give us an alibi we can be there."

"How can we give you an alibi when we are at Ryans home. Ryan will help you, I'm sure. But his Dad? I mean he's a detective. That would be like asking Dad if he would give someone an alibi. And I'm pretty sure Ryan would never be that sick of life to ask his dad Elliot Stabler to give someone a false alibi."

"Hey don't be so fast. There is no need to ask Elliot for the alibi. Ryan can come to us tomorrow and stay here. We can tell Dad and his Elliot Ryan comes to us because Tony is here and he is not allowed to go out. I think I will be the best for all of us to have no babysitter. Dad and Jethro will be on the convention the whole night because there will be a field trip to test new observation stuff."

"C'mon Reed. Please help us. I will be in New York only for this weekend. And it's not fair to be not allowed to go out when you are in New York." Tony started to plead.

"Okay. I think we will help you. But you must do me and Ryan a favour too." Reed answered.

"Sure we will" Tony replied at the same moment.

The plan was to concocted and the boys started to play again.

When Mac and Gibbs entered the room the boys were to pored over the game.

Reed asked Mac if Ryan would be allowed to visit him the next evening. When Mac agreed they called Elliot and he also agreed. Then the boys were sent to bed.

"I´m curious to know what kind of favour Reed wants us to do. But I'm glad he will help us tomorrow." Tony told Danny.

"Don't be afraid. Whenever Reed wanted me to do a Favour it was about buying some joke stuff. He is nineteen and you must be twenty-one to buy all joke articles. So if anybody has to be afraid it is the next victim of one of his and Ryans pranks." Danny calmed Tony.

Proud of their plan the boys felt in deep sleep.

Mac and Gibbs were still sitting in the kitchen not knowing what their little pranksters had planned for the next days and not knowing what trouble would come.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING

The next morning came too early for the boys. Mac and Gibbs had made the breakfast and had already drunken their first coffee but the boys hadn't shown up.

Mac yelled in the floor "Danny, Reed if I don't see you down in the kitchen in three minutes I will come and get you. The same is true for you Tony."

A minute later a bleary Reed walked in the kitchen. "Morning Dad! Morning Jethro! He mumbled.

„Good morning! Sit down and eat breakfast!" Mac told his son.

Five minutes later Danny and Tony were still in Dannys room. Mac to launched into yelling again but he was stopped by Gibbs.

"I will go and get them. Let's have a look if this always grumbling head-slapping Gunny still will be able to arouse two sleeping beauties from sleep. I remember I always had to kick you ass out of bed in the morning during your first week as a Marine." With this words Gibbs left the kitchen, leaving back a grumbling Mac and a teasing Reed.

When he entered Dannys room the boys were still sleeping. Both were laying on there stomachs. Tonys blanket was lying on the floor.

"C'mon boys" Gibbs told them "it's time to stand up. Mac and I will leave in two hours and there a some rules to over before. Breakfast is standing on the table. So stand up!"

A sleepy Tony murmured „Leave me alone. I'm tired and I don't want any breakfast."

Danny took his pillow and put it over his head.

This was the moment Gibbs became tired of the boys. He stepped into the room and quickly gave Tonys butt a firm slap with his hand. A second later a firm swat landed on Danny backside.

With an "Ow" in unisono the two boys jumped out of their beds rubbing their backsides.

"Now that you are awake you can come to the kitchen. I want to see you there in a minute."

Half a minute later the boys came into the kitchen. They were only wearing their boxers and crumpled shirts. Both boys were rubbing their backsides.

"Jethro spanked us" Danny complained to Mac.

"When I complained to my father about being spanked at school or anywhere else he always told me one thing: _it's not easy to stand only on one foot._ And then he gave me this….." with this words Mac landed a swat on Dannys backside.

"Ow! C'mon! That not fair." Danny complained again.

And Tony feltl in with him "Our life is not fair!"

"Would it be fairer if I would give you the same I gave to Danny?" Mac asked rising up his hand.

"Oh no. That will not be necessary. Thank you!" Tony quickly replied.

"You're very welcome" Mac teased.

The breakfast didn't take much time. Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Reed opened the door and Elliot Stabler and his son Ryan came in.

Elliot and Ryan were envisaged.

"I think we should go over the rules for today." Mac told the boys "Jethro and I will be on the convention for the whole day and I think we will not be back till three in the morning because there will be a field trip to test new observation stuff. During the day you can stay in the flat or go out. But you have to be back till nine. You can call for pizza or Chinese food. The money is on the fridge. After nine o'clock you will stay here. You can play with the play station play computer games or watch TV. But you are not allowed to go out. Did I made myself clear?" Mac gave the boys a stern look.

"Yes Dad" Reed answered for all of them.

"If anything happens you can call me or Jethro on our mobiles or you can call Elliot at work."

With this words Mac dismissed the boys.

An hour later the boys were alone.

"What are you planning to do today?" Reed asked.

"I think we have no plans for the day. But in the evening we will go to the party." Danny answered "What are your plans?"

"We will go to the mall and later we will go swimming. Would you like to accompany us?"

Ryan asked.

"Sounds great. Can you tell me what kind of favour you were thinking about yesterday?" Tony wanted to know.

"We need some stuff from the joke article store. But we are both nineteen and for buying this stuff you must be twenty one. So I thought you would help us."

"Sure we will help you. But can you tell me what kind of stuff you want us to buy. I'm curious to know what kind of practical joke you are planning." Danny wanted to know.

"I can only tell you that we need some cherrybombs, smoke-bombs and a fuse. But I can promise you would hear about the stunt." Reed answered.

"Little brother I'm proud of you" Danny told him "but I hope for you, you have a good plan for getting not caught. I think otherwise Dad will roast your butt."

IN THE EVENING

The boys had come home an hour ago. They had been at the mall for the half of the day. They were in the joke article store where they had bought the cherrybombs and the fuse. Tony also had bought some waterbombs. Later on they were at the public swimming pool but they were sent home because of too many waterbombs landing on other guests.

Now Danny and Tony were ready to go to the party.

"I think we will take the car" Danny informed Reed. "I'm allowed to take it and if Dad will ask we can tell him we needed the car in the afternoon. I thin I owe more than one favour for giving us an alibi."

"I think I will remember some time." Reed answered.

Then Tony and Danny started to their party. Reed and Ryan stayed at home. They were planning out their cherrybomb prank and started to finish their cerrybomb-smoke-bomb-construction. While they were working they were laughing and talking about the girl-swim team and how the girls would react.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Elliot Stabler was sitting behind his desk and writing reports, when his phone rang.

"Here is Officer Stevenson. I have two guys sitting in the police station who were telling me to call you."

Elliot groaned "Is one of the boys my son Ryan Stabbler?"

"No sir. Their names are Dinozzo and Messer. I wanted to call their fathers but they pleaded me to call you. They told me that their fathers would kill them if they had to come to a police station and pick them up."

"Can you tell me why they are at a police station Officer?" Elliot asked auguring bad.

"We caught them playing a game called phase red. You know the game?"

"The game when a car stops at a red traffic light and the passenger and the driver jump out of the car, run around the car only to jump in when the lights turn to green and then start the car as fast as possible."

"Yes sir. We are talking about the same game."

"Oh my god. I will come and get the boys. And I can tell you they were absolutely right when they told you their fathers would kill them. But I think I would not safe their butts for a long time. If my sons would do a stunt like that I think he would not be able to sit for a long time."

"I can understand you sir. I have two sons at home and sometimes they act like they are never using their brains. But a good reminder on their butts is helping most of the time. Boys will always be boys. Nothing can change that."

"Thank you Officer. I will be at your station as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE STATION

Elliot arrived at the station half an hour later. A smirking Officer guided him to the room where Tony and Danny were waiting.

The boys were sitting on a bank hanging their heads. When Elliot came in they sighed with relief.

"If I were you I would not be happy" Elliot ranted and raved at them. "I left your dads a message on their mailboxes. What were you thinking about when you were playing this stupid game. You could have been killed. And you were not allowed to go out this night. Are you sick of life?" Elliot yelled.

"We are sorry Elliot" Danny answered "We didn't think about what we were doing. We were on the way to a party when we met those girls and they asked us about playing phase red. And the next thing I can remember is a very angry police officer. And the girls were away. I think they screwed us."

"The girls are away, we are in a police station and I think our butts are dead. Life is not fair." Tony murmured.

„I think you learned a very important lesson tonight" Elliot told him „life is not fair. But it would not be fair to our dads if you were hurt or killed in an accident because you played this stupid game. But from now on you know not to believe in every girl because of her nice butt. Now let us go! I will bring you two to my flat where your fathers will pick you up after their convention."

AT ELLIOTS FLAT

The journey home was very quiet. The boys didn't say a word. When they arrived Elliot asked. "Do you want something to eat. I'm hungry and I think you two can use some spaghettis too. It will take an hour or two till your Dads will arrive. We can make your last meal." Elliot teased.

"That is not funny" Danny replied "I think my dad will spank me like he never spanked me before. And I think I will be grounded for a long long time."

"My dad will not be better. I think I will need a pillow to sit till Christmas." Tony said.

Elliot began to feel just a little sorry for the boys.

"It will not be that bad. Every boy is acting stupid from time to time. And I think your dads knows this. Did you know that your dad and I were in the same class in high school?" Elliot asked Danny.

"Yes dad told me."

"And did he tell you we were suspended for three weeks for putting up a construction of cherrybombs and smokebombs in the locker room of our girl swim team after the training?"

"You didn't" was the only thing Tony and Danny could say.

"Yes we did and we were caught. Our swimming coach spanked us on our still wet swimming drawers. We were suspended and when our dads came to pick us up it was a memorable spanking we got there and then in the headmasters office. And at least we both were grounded for three weeks. So you can be sure your dad knows what it means to act like a boy."

"But if you know how bad a spanking hurts, why do you not talk to our dads and ask them not to spank us." Tony tried to take a chance.

"Because I'm a dad too. And if I would catch Ryan trying a cherrybomb stunt or playing red phase I would also roast his butt. And you can't tell me you don't deserve a good spanking. Maybe it will help you to think before you act the next time."

At this moment the doorbell rang.

Elliot opened and when two very angry dads entered the living room they boys were gulping unisono.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IN ELLIOTS KITCHEN

„Are you sick of life? Mac yelled at the boys " You were not allowed to got out, but you decided it would be a good idea to got to party. And then you played phase red. I can't believe it"

"We didn't think. And when we were caught by the police it was to late. It was like waking up from a really bad nightmare" Tony said.

"Oh. You can be pretty sure I would help you to wake up my little boy." Gibbs told Tony, taking two wooden spoons out of a container on the shelf.

He gave one spoon to Mac who took it to the dismay of Danny.

"Now come here!" Gibbs and Mac ordered to the boys.

Danny and Tony walked up to them as slow as possible.

"Jeans down!" Mac told them.

"But Dad!" Danny started to argue. But he was stopped soon by a firm SWAT on his jeans claded backside.

"Daniel Messer. Jeans down now otherwise your boxers will come down too." Mac said to his son.

A few seconds later two very sorry boys were standing in the kitchen, their jeans down by their knees.

Elliot decided to left the kitchen and to go to the living room. When he left he felt a little bit sorry for the two rascals. But he knew from his own experience as a dad that the two would only get what they deserved. Anyway he couldn't help to wince when he heard the first two SWATS followed by two OWS.

It didn't take a long time till the boys were sobbing over their fathers laps. Tony put back a hand to cover his butt, but Gibbs only took his hand and held it down to the small of Tonys back.

"Ow. Dad pleas I'm sorry it won't happen again. Please stop!" Danny winced.

"Enough Ow Dad. I will be good" Tony promised.

When their Dads started to work on their sit spots the boys didn't talk any more. Tears covered their faces and they were sobbing. Both didn't recognise when the spanking was over.

Mac gently rubbed circles on Dannys butt. "Shsh baby it's all over" he started to comfort the boy. Gibbs did the same to Tony.

When the boys calmed down enough Mac and Gibbs gently helped them to stand up.

"I think it would be a good idea to wash your faces before we drive home." Mac told them. "There I will have a talk with your little brother and Ryan about giving false alibis."

"No! Please! That would not be fair! Reed and Ryan didn't know what we were planning and they had no chance to stop us. Please don't be angry at them." Tony and Danny pleaded.

"I don't believe the two didn't know what you were planning. But I agree with you that it was not their job to stop you. So I would say this was your big brother is saving little brother freecard." Mac told Danny.

"What do you say?" he asked Elliot who had entered the kitchen.

"I think this will work for me. I'm glad to see that Reed has a big brother who covers for him and for his friend. And I think we should remember how often your big brother has saved our butts Mac. I think if Steven would not have covered for us we would not be able to sit today. I know your father still wants to know who has kissed the mailbox in your doorway with his car."

Danny and Tony eyes went wide when they heard the storry.

"Oh dad I think we should visit Grandpa next week." Danny teased.

"I think that would be a good idea Dannyboy. Then you will have the chance to tell him that you were spanked for playing phase red. But remember your Grandpa was a policeman." Mac replied.

"Oh no!" Danny made a retreat „That would not be necessary. I think we should keep our little secrets."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "I'm glad you little brats are still be able to joke. Now I think it's time to go home. Tomorrow you two and Ryan and Reed will be grounded."

The boys wanted to argue but Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"On our way back we met the pool supervisor from the public swimming pool and he told us about your little stunts. So I think being grounded for one day will be an adequate punishment. And I don't think you two would sit down in a bus or the subway tomorrow."

"That's not funny" Tony looked at Gibbs reproachfully.

"Oh. I think it is funny. But only for us" Elliot teased. "But I tell you something. Tomorrow I will have a day off and I will come to have an eye on you. When your dads will be back in the afternoon we can go to the movies."

Danny and Tony smiled because of this offering when they started to go to the car with their dads.

"I think we can take along big pillows for the two of you" Elliot teased them.

On the journey home the two boys were squirming in their seats.

When they arrived they left the car as fast as possible. Reed and Ryan were sleeping when Mac entered Reeds room. When he came back he had a piece of fuse in his hand.

"Can you tell me what your little brother needs this for?" he asked Danny.

"No idea dad! Maybe for school" Danny answered.

Mac gave him a sceptical look. "Remember little boy you have already used your big brother is saving little brother freecard for this time."

But Danny and Tony were on their way to Dannys room.

"Boys will always be boys" Gibbs said "I think we can only wait and see what the future will bring."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning Danny and Tony woke up early. They both didn't sleep well.

"I think we should go to Ryan and Reed and tell them what had happened last night. They should be prepared if dad will decide to interrogate them."

Tony stood up and stretched himself. "Ow" he commented "This was the worst spanking if ever got. When I said working in the kitchen is not my cup of tea I didn't mean it this way."

Danny bowed assent. „I never saw my dad so angry since Reed and I used a gun for shooting on cans. I hit the window of grandpas car with a ricochet. When grandpa caught me he spanked on my bare butt. But dad wasn't interested in this detail. So I was spanked a second time when he heard about my accident."

"Sounds bad" Tony commented "now let's go and wake up Ryan and Reed. I have a premonition of what they are planning with the cherrybombs. Come on lets ask them."

Five minutes later Ryan and Reed were also awake. Tony and Danny told them about the last night. And Danny prepared them if Mac would have a talk with them about the false alibi.

"Dad promised he would not spank you but I think he will still ask you a few questions." He told his little brother.

"I think I will survive this" was Reeds answer.

"What are you planning to do with the cherrybombs and the other stuff" Tony wanted to know. "Elliot told us a storry about a swimmingteam and cherryboms."

"Ok. We will tell you but you have to promise not to tell Dad or Elliot." Ryan looked from Tony to Danny.

The boys promised and so Ryan started to explain their plan.

"You now Reed and I are in the swimming team of our college. And our coach was the coach who trained my Dad and Mac when they were on the high school. Three weeks ago a member of the old team visited the coach. Coach Leery envisaged us and the man told us about the old times. He and coach Leery talked about our dads and then the man told us about a stunt they had pulled. Do you know that…."

"Since yesterday we knew about the stunt" Danny interrupted "but did you know that they were caught? And spanked twice?"

"Yes we know that. The coach told us he spanked them and he told us that they were spanked by grandpa and Elliots dad." Reed answered.

"And you are still thinking that doing the same stunt will be a good idea?" Tony asked.

"We will not do the same stunt" Ryan explained "we know our Dads were caught because they were standing in front of the lockers room waiting for the screaming girls. I mean this was a terrible mistake in their plan."

"Yes. I think waiting in front of the room you started a cherry bomb was a very bad idea" Danny agreed "but how are you planning to make it better. I mean only starting the bombs will be only half of the fun."

"We are planning to use a wireless webcam so we can wait in the boys locker room. And we made a time fuze. For this we needed the fuse and an alarm clock. Did you know that Dad and Elliot started their bombs by firing an extra long fuse. They made so many mistakes they must have been caught."

"Little brother, Ryan I can tell you I'm very proud of you. If you need some help you can ask Tony and me. I think it will be an honour to help doing such a memorable stunt. And I promise I will go to your funeral in the case of you two will get caught."

"Not funny" Reed answered "in the case of we will get caught it will help to bring us out of the country for the next ten years or so. I think this will be the time dad will need to calm down."

"And don't forget the coach" Tony interposed.

"I don't think the coach will be a problem. For the first he's old I mean he's almost fifty. For the second we are on the college. Dad and Mac were on the high school when they did their stunt. Not even coach Leery would spank college students. And last but not least corporal punishment in schools is not allowed since 1985." Reed told them.

"Oh yeah. I think 1985 was a great year for all students. But I hope for the two of you that your coach has recognised what happened in 1985." Danny teased.

"That doesn't matter because we will not get caught." was Reeds reply "but you can help us. It would be fine if you could lend us your laptop. Because otherwise we will have to use the school computer and that will be a great risk."

"As I told you before" Danny answered "it would be an honour to help you. To follow in the footsteps of dad is a hard task."

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Later they boys made breakfast. When Gibbs and Mac entered the kitchen breakfast was ready. The boys were sitting around the table Danny and Tony with pillows under their butts.

"Elliot will be here in half an hour" Mac told the boys "he will have an eye on you till we will be back. And don't forget you are all grounded for the day."

"Why are we grounded? That's not fair Ryan and I didn't do anything wrong." Reed grumbled a bit louder then necessary.

"If I were you I would watch my mouth" Mac told him "and you are grounded for the waterbombs in the public pool. I mean how could you've been thinking I would not get to know that you had thrown a waterbomb on Mrs. Meyers. I know you don't like her because she were your history teacher in grade school. And I know she deserved it but if you do a stunt like this you must pay the piper."

"But that's not fair" Reed argued again.

"Ok. I tell you something. I give you this" Mac gave Reed a firm and sounding SWAT on his boxers as a punishment for throwing the waterbomb "and you will only be grounded for going to the joke article store till I and Jethro will be back. And don't argue again because you know you were not allowed to go to the store because of your last practical jokes. And in the evening we will all go to the movies."

Reed was rubbing his backside "Ok. That sounds fair to me"

"But Dad you told us yesterday that we are all grounded till you will be back and we will go to the movies in the eve….." Danny said.

"That's not fair! You screwed me!" Reed complained reproachfully.

„That's my way to learn you not to make a hasty judgment before you know all facts." Mac told him tousling his hair.

"You knew we were grounded and you forgot to tell us" Ryan complained at Tony and Danny. "We were talking about all plans and you forgot to tell us that we were grounded?"

"What kind of plans were you talking about?" Mac asked. "Do your plans have something to do with the fuse I found in your room?"

"You have found a fuse? I have no explanation." Reed answered.

"My little boy. If I will hear about a stunt you do with a fuse, you will not enjoy sitting for a long long time. That's a promise." Mac said raising his eyebrow "and this promise is for you too" he told Ryan.

"I don't know what you are talking about" was Ryans answer.

"I think all warnings will be lost time" Gibbs said who had listened the conversation "These little rascals are definitely preferring the learning by doing way. You can it call the doing and paying the piper way."


	6. Chapter 6

When Elliot came Mac and Gibbs started to their convention.

The boys were sitting in the living room.

"I see you are still alive" Elliot teased Tony and Danny.

"C'mon Elliot that's not funny. I will need a pillow to sit for the next days and it would look a little bit crazy if I would sit in the subway with a pillow under my butt." Tony complained.

"From my own experiences I can tell you that laying on your stomach and ice can help. You are grounded for today. So why don't you go to your room taking a nap or play with the play station. Or do other activities which do not implicate sitting?" Elliot answered.

"That will be a good idea" Ryan said for them all "let's go!"

"Not so fast my son! I think we two will have a talk about lying to me first." Elliot stopped Ryan.

"Please Elliot! It's my fault. I asked Ryan to come to us and to give us the false alibi. If you have to punish someone then it's me." Danny covered for Ryan.

"Ok. I think your big brother free card will also count for Ryan. But only this time. And I will warn the two of you" Elliot said pointing at Reed and Ryan "Mac has told me about the fuse. One more practical joke this month and you two will end laying over someones lap."

"I have already told Mac that I don't know what you are talking about" Ryan quickly answered.

With that the boys left the kitchen.

**IN DANNYS ROOM**

Tony and Danny were laying on their stomachs on the couch. Reed and Ryan were sitting on the floor.

"Are you still thinking it will be a good idea to do the stunt" Tony asked "I mean Elliot has warned you. One more stunt this month…"

"I think that's not the problem because it's the 30th of July today. That means a new month will start tomorrow." Ryan replied.

"Ok. That's n argument!" Danny was confident. „Tony. Are there still some water bombs left?"

"Yes. Sure. But what do you want them for."

"I think it's time for our old men to cool down. And I think the water bombs will help them."

The boys were curling up of laughing, while they were completing their plan.

The day went by fast with eating lunch, watching TV and planning their stunt. Suddenly they heard Elliotts voice "Boys I will go to pick up Jethro and Mac. Remember to stay in the house till we are back."

When they were alone they brought a bucket full of water bombs in the floor.

Fifteen minutes later they heard the key in the doorlock. When the men opened the door they heard a FLUSH and suddenly they were covered with cold water.

Then it was absolutely silent. The next moment the boys were convulsed with laughter till they recognised their Dads were still standing in the doorframe.

Gibbs voice broke the sudden silence "We will go and change our clothes. We will be back in five minutes and then I want to see all of you in the living room bend over the back of the couch."

With these words the men went upstairs. The boys were still standing in the floor.

"I think this was too much" Danny told them "it will be the best to go into the livingroom."

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

When the Dads came down and entered the living room they saw four jeans claded butts over the couch.

Mac smirked a little.

Gibbs walked in front of the boys a cutting board looking like a paddle in his hand.

"Do you know what this is for?" he asked.

"For cutting fruits? Sir" Ryan answered.

"Yes I think so but it will do another great job here." Gibbs told them "you have done a good planned stunt. I never was courageous enough to do this to my Dad. But now I think I should show you how much I do appraise your boldness."

"Oh. I think that will not be necessary" Danny tried to save their butts.

But it was too late. Gibbs has walked behind them.

The only noise you could hear for the next seconds was

SWAT "OU"

SWAT "OU"

SWAT "OU"

SWAT "FUCK" SWAT "Sorry Dad" "Watch your mouth"

The boys looked surprised and couldn't believe that was all they would get.

"Dismissed" Gibbs told them a bright smirk on his face.

When the boys looked back they saw smirks on the faces from their Dads. They wanted to start to Dannys room when they were stopped by Elliot.

"I think a promise was made today to two of you" he pointed on Reed and Ryan "do you remember what I told you about another joke happening this month?"

"Oh c'mon Dad that would not be fair." Ryan complained.

"No skiving! I promised the two of you, you would end over somebodys lap. What do you think about?" he asked Mac.

"I think we will accommodate our little boys" was the answer.

The two men sat down on the sofa and on an armchair.

"Come here" Mac told the boys.

Reed and Ryan couldn't help and obeyed.

When they lay over their Dads laps Mac and Elliot raised their hands synchronous and applied five swats on every butt.

"That was mean Dad" Ryan complained rubbing his back.

"I think you will survive" was Elliotts short answer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

**THE NEXT DAY**

They had come late home from the movies the night before and so Mac and Gibbs decided to leave the flat without waking the boys.

At 10 o'clock they were waked up by the door bell. Reed opened the door for Ryan who had come to get their stunt plans ready.

When the boys entered the kitchen the saw a note on the table.

"We will be back at four o'clock in the afternoon. Elliot will come to bring Ryan and Reed to their swimming training. What do you think about pizza for dinner? Jethro and Mac"

"Pizza for dinner sounds great" was Danny's opinion.

"So today will be the day of your great stunt?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I think we will go down in history at 6 o'clock this evening." Ryan answered.

The boys decided to work on the prank till lunchtime. When they were ready with all the preparations they put all the stuff in Reed's sports bag. Ryan put Reed's towel and swimwear in his bag.

When Elliot came to pick up the bays they were ready to start.

"I will be back in half an hour" Elliot told Danny and Tony "this evening we will eat all together."

**THREE HOURS LATER AT THE ****INDOOR****SWIMMING****POOL**

Coach Leery was on his way to his room when he heard the girls scream. He made his way to the girls locker room as fast as possible. When he came round the corner all he saw was smoke. Suddenly he heard a loud blast. The girls of the swimming team were standing on the floor. They were shocked but Coach Leery could see nobody was hurt. He entered the locker room to find out what had happened. When he saw the rest of the construction he knew what had happened. He stormed out of the locker room.

"Like father, like son" he thought when he made his ways to the boys locker room.

When he entered all boys of the team stared at him. He pointed at Reed and Ryan and yelled "with me now!"

"But coach we are still wet. I think we should change our clothes. What do you want us to do?" Ryan asked as though nothing had happened.

"That wasn't an obstacle last time when a cherry bomb accident happened in my team and neither will it be an obstacle today. I can guarantee the two of you, you will not shudder with cold. "

When Reed and Ryan followed the coach they looked scared.

"How does he know?" Reed whispered.

"That's out of my depth. But I think we are in deep shit" Ryan looked like he was looking for an escape route.

When they were in the office the coach paced up and down in front of the boys.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled "And don't even try to gainsay. Cherry bombs in the girl's locker room that bears the hallmarks of the two of you."

"Can't we just say like father like son? Pulling stunts is in our DNA." Reed tried to allay.

"Oh. Sure we can and sure we will. But I think if my punishment worked on your fathers years ago it will also work on you. Did you know what your grandpa told me when I caught your dad years ago?" the coach asked Ryan.

"No sir" was the quick answer.

"He told me if one of his boys would ever try a stunt like the cherry bomb-accident I should use that." And with these words the coach pulled a paddle out of his drawer.

The boys gulped.

"But coach you can't use this. I mean we are not some highs school kids like our dads were and I think corporal punishment in schools was banned in 1985." Reed stammered.

"I don't care if it is banned or not. Spanking worked for hundred of years and it will also work in the future. I don't think your dad's will sue me. And last but not least you are nineteen and I'm fifty nine. For me the two of you will always be little schoolboys." He told the now baffled boys. „But can calm you. I never used this paddle to spank somebody. If I had done your Dads would still not be able to sit. My hand always did a good job and it will do a good job on you too. Now I think it's time to start."

With these words Coach Leery made room on his writing table.

"I want you to bend over" he ordered.

Ryan and Reed knew they had lost. So they bent over the desk.

The coach walked behind them raised his hand and started to spank their butts. After five SWATS on every butt, he started to lecture.

"I know boys will always be boys" SWAT SWAT "but cherry bombs are dangerous" SWAT SWAT "you know that" SWAT SWAT "and I will not tolerate any dangerous stunts in my team" SWAT SWAT" "you are nor allowed to go into the girls locker room" SWAT SWAT "if the headmaster knew what you've have done he could suspend you" SWAT SWAT "if one of the girls would got hurt you were in real troubles" SWAT SWAT.

The boys were sobbing. When Reed put his hand back to cover his butt the coach knew they had enough.

"Take your hand away" he ordered "we are almost done" and with this he landed five firm swats on the sensitive under curve of every boy.

When the coach was done the boys were sobbing and tears run down their faces.

"I hope it will never be necessary to repeat this lecture" the coach told them.

"No sir!" the boys sniffed.

"Now you should change your clothes and dry your hair. I want you to be back in twenty minutes. At the meantime I will call your dads."

"Please coach don't tell them. We will never repeat this stunt." Ryan pleaded knowing the fact that a new month had started would not count for his dad.

"Not telling them is no option." Coach Leery answered "But I think your dads will remember the stunt. And I will tell them that pulling stunts is in your DNA."

"I don't think they will care so much about our DNA. And I'm pretty sure they will remember the prank we played yesterday." Reed complained.

"Now stop arguing. I will tell your dads they will be angry and I'm pretty sure they will take it out on your butts. But you can't tell me you don't deserve it. And I'm sure, that after I will have talked to your dads they will remember their teenager-time and you will be able to sit in let's say about two weeks" the coach teased the boys.

"That's not funny" Ryan complained "and being spanked twice for the same is mean."

"Go to the locker room. Dry your hair and change your clothes. Be back in twenty minutes. And don't forget to bring me the webcam and the laptop."

"Where do you know from?" Ryan asked shocked.

"I'm fifty nine and not senile. And now start!" The coach grumbled.

When the boys were gone he took the phone.

"Here's Mac Taylor"

"Here's Coach Leery. The cherry bomb accident was infectious.

"You wouldn't tell me that…."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

„Sure coach I will tell him. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Mac lay the phone down.

He looked at Elliot "our sons have decided it will be a good idea to copy our cherry bomb stunt."

"They didn't" Elliot looked surprised.

"This was coach Leery on the phone. He told me our little toddlers followed in our footsteps." Mac told him "It was a strange feeling to be the person coach Leery talked to about a stunt someone else pulled. I thought I could hear him grinning."

"I think we should go and get our little brats home. And this time they will get much more than five baby swats." Elliot said.

"I think you are right. We should start. But there is one thing we should think about before. Do you remember how we got the cherry bombs when we did the prank?"

"Sure. We were too young to buy them and so we asked Steven to buy them. But why are you asking about……….? Oh. I see the problem."

"Daniel Messer!" Mac yelled "I want to see your butt here in five seconds!"

"The same is true for you Tony" Gibbs yelled.

Two seconds later the boys were standing in front of their dads.

"Can you tell us something about cherry bombs?" Mac asked them.

"Sure we can. Cherry Bombs are exploding fireworks, usually round, approximately one inch in diameter, and colored red with a green fuse. They contain a core made of explosive flash powder, a layer of sawdust, and ………….. OW" Tony rubbed the back of his head.

Gibbs turned around to Mac and Elliot. "I think it's time to start to bring your little rascals home. I will take care about these two."

Danny and Tony gulped.

"Dad?" Danny asked as if he was asking Mac for help.

"I think this will be a good idea. You have my permission to do what ever will be necessary for your interview Gunny." Mac told Gibbs.

**FIVE MINUTES ALTER IN THE KITCHEN**

Danny and Tony were sitting side by side. Gibbs was sitting in front of them.

"I want to know what had happened now!" he ordered.

" No sir!" Danny answered "I will never betray my brother. You can spank me or ground me or what ever you decide to do. But there is no chance I will tell you anything."

Tony looked lightly shocked about Danny's offer to be spanked or grounded.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "Oh I can guarantee you that there will be tears before bedtime. Your father was right you are a stubborn little boy. But I think it's admirable you don't want to betray your brother. But there is no need to betray Reed or Ryan because I know what they did. I know everything about the cherry bomb stunt because I know coach Leery and he told me about years ago. Your father told me the story when we talked about the old times on Friday night. But I want to know who has bought the cherry bombs and the other stuff and I want to know if the two of you had helped Reed and Ryan. And I want it to know right now."

Danny gulped and looked to Tony to get his permission to talk. Tony nodded because he knew there would be no chance to them to get out of this situation.

"I have bought the cherry bombs and the smoke bombs and also the fuse. It was my laptop that was used to record the stunt. I didn't stop Reed and Ryan because I thought it would be funny. You know all the girls screaming and I thought nobody would catch us. It was me ….."

"That's not the truth" Tony interrupted "or let's say that's not the whole truth. To be exact I must tell you that it was me who bought the bombs. We did Reed and Ryan a favour because they gave us the false alibi when we were on the party. And I also thought it would be a memorable stunt. Because we debugged all the mistakes Elliot and Mac did years ago. There was no chance for Reed and Ryan for getting caught."

"You forgot about the mistake to do a stunt that bears the hallmarks of you. And the two of you did the mistake to buy the stuff and to give it to Reed and Ryan. You are older you should know it better. What if anybody was hurt? It would be your fault." Gibbs ranted and raved at the boys.

"Sorry Dad. We didn't think about. And we are really sorry." Tony tried to calm Gibbs down.

"Oh! You will be sorry." Gibbs promised the boys "who wants to be first?" he asked, taking a wooden spoon out of a drawer.

"Dad!!" Tony started to plead "My butt is still hurting. Please can we just do it with grounding?"

"Grounding doesn't show any effect on you. You were grounded last week and it didn't stop you from playing phase red, go to a party when you were not allowed, bye joke stuff although you were told not to go in this store. Did I forget something?"

"Dad!"

"But I think covering for Reed and Ryan is something that should count for you." Gibbs decided putting the spoon back into the drawer.

"Now come here" he said pointing on Tony.

With a last "but Dad!" Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"Jeans down!" was the short order.

Tony decided not to argue and pulled his jeans down. Gibbs gently guided him over his lap. He wasted no time to bring his hand down on Tony's boxers.

"When you are not allowed to go into a store" SWAT SWAT "you will stay out of it" SWAT SWAT "you will never buy any kind of bomb" SWAT SWAT " and you will certainly not buy bombs for younger boys" SWAT SWAT

"Enough" Tony sobbed putting down his hand to cover his back.

Gibbs took the hand and put it to the small of Tony's back and started to swat his sit spot.

"It's okay to play pranks if you can pay the piper." SWAT SWAT "But it's not okay to play pranks which are dangerous for you or other people" SWAT SWAT "if I ever catch you doing such a stupid thing I will use a spoon on your bare butt. Did I make myself clear?" SWAT SWAT.

"Yes sir!" Tony said crying over Gibb's lap.

Gibbs started to rub circles over Tony's back. When the boy has calmed down enough he helped him to stand up. Tony pulled his jeans back in place and grimaced when it contacted his butt.

"Now to you!" Gibbs told Danny who had regarded Tony's punishment with horror.

Danny walked over to Gibbs, pulled his jeans down and brought himself in the same position Tony was minutes before.

"I think it's not necessary to repeat my lecture" Gibbs told him. Then he gave Danny the same number of SWATS he had given to Tony.

After the first five swats Danny had started to sob. And when Gibbs had started to work on his under curve he cried like Tony before. Danny wanted to stand up after the spanking but he was held back from Gibbs.

SWAT SWAT "These two were to always remember that you are a big brother and that it is your job to protect your little brother" Gibbs added two more swats harder then the rest.

Danny was crying over his lap. "I know. I'm really sorry! It will never happen again" he promised threw his tears.

"Shsh" Gibbs comfort him "it's over. You did fine. And I know you are a good brother."

Danny pulled his jeans back in place.

"That was mean Dad" Tony complained "Being spanked twice in three days hurts."

"Oh it's supposed to hurt. That's why it is called punishment. But I think being spanked twice in one day is much harder."

"You mean Reed and Ryan? The coach?" Danny asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Gibbs answered "Remember: The same stunt – the same treatment."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AT THE ****INDOOR****SWIMMING****POOL**

Elliot and Mac entered the coach's office without knocking. Coach Leery was sitting behind his desk.

"I see you still have not learned to knock on a door" he welcomed the two men.

"Sorry coach" Mac excused "but I think you have two little toddlers here waiting for us."

Coach Leery smirked. "Do you know the two of you look like your dads when they came to pick you up about 25 years ago?"

Elliot and Mac looked sceptically.

"I know you don't want to hear it. Especially at the moment but there's a story I should tell you before you will go to roast two little butts. So please sit down!"

Elliot and Mac sat down in front of the coach's desk.

Elliot smirked "I don't think I will ever sit in this office without having a bad anticipation for my butt."

The coach grinned "I think the two of you didn't get as many penalties as you really deserved. I still remember a bad tempered platform diving trainer who wanted to know who had mixed his shampoo with a green colour. If Mrs. Sneider had ever found out who had changed the music for the synchronised swimming team in hard rock the night before the competition she would have to pulled you by your ears."

"C'mon on coach. You can't tell me you knew we had done all these stunts. Why didn't you say word? I mean when we tried to mix up your shampoo with colour we were not able to sit without a pillow for a week. "

"I didn't say a word because I knew some people deserved your stunts. And most of the time your little pranks were funny. But I want to tell you something your dad told me the day you had your graduation ceremony." The coach said pointing on Mac "I asked you father if there was any white hear on his head you were not accountable for. He smiled and said: _boys will always be boys. And I know one day every boy will become a father and gets the son he deserves_."

"This knowledge didn't ever stop him from roasting my butt for a stunt." was Mac's answer "But to be honest I must say I didn't get the number of spankings I really deserved. And I think my dad always was a wise man."

"You have wise sons too." Coach Leery told men "The little rascals told me that it's in their DNA to pull stunts. And they asked me if I couldn't say like father like son as an excuse for their stunt."

"I sure you treated them the way like father like son." Elliot teased.

"Sure I did. And I can tell you I'm still a good handicraftsman. Now I think it's time to go to the boys. They are waiting in the boys locker room. But can you tell me what prank they played on you yesterday. Reed told a little"

Elliot recounted the water bomb story. When he ended the coach was convulsed with laughter.

"That's not funny coach. You must admit we never played such a prank on our dads." Mac complained.

"Little boy!" the coach told him "you never did such a prank on your dads. But I still want to know where my wooden ruler has gone. And I think today is the right time to ask." With these words the coach pulled the paddle out of his drawer causing Mac and Elliot to gulp.

"C'mon coach!" Elliot started "You can't use that. I mean we are adults."

"That doesn't change anything." he coach answered "I want to have my ruler back right now."

Mac asked "You never found the damn thing in all the years?"

"No! It was gone the day after I used it to roast your butts for driving my car without a driving licence."

Elliot gulped and stood up. He walked to the ventilation shaft and removed the grate. Then he took out five pieces of the wooden ruler.

"Sorry coach" he said "we thought it was a good idea."

The coach smirked "I think we can call it time-barred. Now let's go to Reed and Ryan."

"One last question coach" Elliot stopped him "You never used a paddle when we were teens. When did you change your mind?"

"Your father gave me the paddle after cherry bomb 1.0. But I never used it on anybody. I told you I'm still a good handicraftsman. But if I ever would hear you two forget about boys will always be boys I would change my mind."

"I can promise this will never happen" Mac smiled back.

**IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

When Elliot and Mac entered the locker room the boys were leaned against their lockers.

"I'm proud you see us as idols." Elliot told the boys "But I think if you decide to walk in our footsteps you should also know the other side of the coin.

"But Dad! Coach Leery has already spanked us. My butt still hurts and ……….." Reed tried to change their dads minds.

"No arguing!" Mac ordered. "When you told the coach like father like son you should have thought about it will also count for your butt."

With these words Elliot and Mac took their boys on their ears, putting one of their foots on the bench and bending the boys over. And without any hesitation they started swating two still very sore butts knowing it was exactly the same way their dads had handled the same situation years before.

I didn't take a long time till the boys were wriggling.

Synchronously both boys put their hands back when their dads started to work on their sit spots. But their hands were pulled against the small of their backs.

A few swats later the boys had enough. Tears were running over their faces.

Their dads gently guided them into a warm hug and calmed them down fondling their heads.

On their way out of the building they were stopped by the coach. He gave Mac the laptop and the webcam.

Mac raised his eyebrow and started to sing "Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are callin' " knowing that Gibbs would have handled the situation when they came home.

**LATER**

On Wednesday morning Mac gave Reed a wooden ruler and asked him to give it to the coach.

Reed looked sceptically and asked "Do you really think this will be a good idea. I mean the coach doesn't chart so much so maybe he would decide to use it in another way."

"Bring it to the coach. Tell him it is a present and I'm sure he will know how to use it." Mac ordered.

Two weeks later he met the coach at a competition and asked him if he had got the present.

"I didn't get anything" was the answer "but I think two little boys and I will have a talk about it and I'm pretty sure I will get the ruler although I will get it in many pieces. But you must remember like father like son" the coach smirked.

The rest of the week went quickly. The dads decided to spent more time with their boys to avert more practical jokes. So they spent most of their time in the public swimming pool or in the movies. For the boys these days were the first holidays with a real family.

On their flight back Tony asked Gibbs.

"Maybe it would be a great idea to denounce my apartment. I think I don't need it any longer."

"I think this is a great idea" was Gibbs answer "So I can have an eye on you."

"C'mon that's not funny" Tony complained "But I can tell you, you are the first person in my life who cared enough to ground me or sp… you know."

"And what do you think about it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I think you are great father and the nearest to a family I have. And I hope you will allow me to call you dad."

For the first time for years Gibbs was really happy. "I would be proud if you would call me dad, son!" was his answer. And he gave Tony a warm hug.

Five silent minutes later Tony said "but I didn't know how much a spanking hurts since you spanked me. So I think it will be not necessary to repeat…..Ow"

"Believe me my son it will be necessary. I know boys will always be boys."

The end


End file.
